My Princess From The Sky
by Flameboy8952
Summary: Gumball has had a crush on Carrie for awhile, and today will be the day he admits his feelings, but will he get his girl, or will Anton get her first.
1. Chapter 1

My Princess From The Sky

**Hi everyone, I know I haven't uploaded any Gumball stories for awhile, but I have been having some problems that no kid should have to know. Really, my parents are fighting a'lot, my brother kinda hates me, my friend/Enemy, Cole, has been abusing my friendship, and i'm getting mountains of homework, but I guess I have had worse. But anyway, this is a Gumball X Carrie Fanfiction, but I like to call the couple,"Carrball," sounds wierd, right. But I hope you enjoy my story and please review.**

* * *

In the city of Elmore, Ohio, wierd things can happen, and i'm talking about REALLY wierd things. Stuff like seeing a non-extinct bully of a T-Rex, a cocky and wimpy rainbow boy, and even a peanut with antlers. Yep, stuff in Elmore is just suposed to be crazy, and that's just the regular stuff. But are story is going to focus on 1 person, and that person, is Gumball Tristopher Watterson.

Gumball had blue fur, thin black whiskers, a blue tail that hangs up most of the time, dark blue and gray long pants, a white shirt with red sleves, and a yellow sweatshirt that covered his shirt, so you never really see his shirt. You see, he's a blue cat who has a secret that no one could ever guess, Gumball had a big crush on his classmate, Carrie.

Carrie is a see-through white ghost with a skull bow in her ghostly hair. Carrie is sort of a goth who likes to watch horror movies and write in her journal. Gumball has had a crush on Carrie since he was 8 years old, which is when he met her. Gumball has been one of Carrie's best friends ever since they met. Gumball and Carrie have gotten out of trouble tons of times, and everytime that happens, the two of them are always there for eachother. Gumball has been told by his friends Tobias and Darwin to try to be what Carrie would like, meaning, be a GOTH. But Gumball prefers to be himself since he want's Carrie to fall in love with the regular him.

But today is the day that Gumball would finally admit his feelings for Carrie, and he would win her heart, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a'lot of things on my mind at the moment, but I promise to upload my Halloween story to Fanfiction very soon, so you can look forward to something. The Halloween story will be uploaded on Halloween in between the times of :**

**2:35 PM - 3:30 PM**

**So please read that when it is released and please review. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Princess From The Sky**_

_**2**_

* * *

Darwin Watterson, Gumball's brother was walking up the stairs of his house. Also, if you were thinking that Darwin would be a blue cat like his brother and mother, then your wrong. Darwin is actually a goldfish with a black shirt, he also grew legs somehow and he always wears these green sneakers since he dosen't like what his feet look like. But Darwin does take his shoes off when he has swimming practice with his friends, Penny the peanut, Leslie the homosexual flower, and Doug the dog.

Darwin was going to his brother's room to ask Gumball if he wanted to play,"Super Smash Bros Brawl," with him. But Darwin didn't know that Gumball was thinking of ways to ask out Carrie, and he was doing it in front of the mirror.

"Hmm, I GOT IT," Gumball then put on his cool guy face, and then he said this :

"Hey babe, how about me and you go to that new movie,"Alligators On A Train 2."

But then he realized he sounded like a complete jerk, so he slapped his head, and thought of a differant way. He then put on a happy and cheerful face.

"Hey Carrie, I just wanted to know if-"

"What are you doing?"

Gumball quickly noticed the sound and turned around and saw his very confused brother.

"Darwin, what are you doing?"

"Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to play SSBB, what are you doing?"

Gumball was kinda surprised that his brother just countered his question, with a question. Knowing he was beaten, he let out a sigh and told him what he was doing.

"I was trying to come up with a way I can ask out Carrie, Okay."

But Darwin just looked unamused and he looked out the window.

"What?"

"You got some competition bro," Darwin said when he looked away from the window.

"WHAT, LET ME SEE."

Gumball then ran up to the window, pushed Darwin out of the way, and he saw something very unexpected. Right there, across the street, were Carrie and a student from school. The student was a crispy piece of toast who had these red, white, and blue sneakers and some small white gloves. This kid's name, was Anton. Anton was leaning his had against a mailbox and he was saying some things that Gumball didn't hear, but they were laughing at some parts so he could guess that Anton was telling jokes and flirting at the same time. After seeing this, Gumball raced out of his room at a very fast pace and ran down the stairs, determined at stopping Anton


End file.
